What Thunderstorms Bring
by Skarlet Rayne
Summary: A thunderstorm causes Molly to run to Pluto for comfort. And one thing leads to another... Lemon


**Yeah... I woke up one night at like 2AM and started writing... And this is what came out.**

**Disclaimer: This is called FANFICTION for a reason people!!**

**Warning: This story contains nudity, sexuality, coarse language, and mature subject matter that some readers may find offensive. Reader descretion is strongly advised.**

* * *

It doesn't rain often in the desert, but when it does it pours. Now this usually isn't a big deal for me, in fact I love the rain, but with this particular storm I had an issue. It was thundering and lightening outside, bright flashes followed by great big rumbling booms, and I did not like it. Not one bit. Wanna know why?

I'm absolutely, positively, and utterly terrified of thunder.

Yeah I know its totally dumb, I'm 22 and I'm terrified of thunder, it _is_ just a noise right? Yeah well, I'm still sacred of it so bite me.

I was curled up in a tight ball on my bed with my ears covered, trying to block out the noise. It wasn't working. Every boom and bang reverberated through me and I curled up tighter and tighter, I was crying my eyes out I was so scared. At that moment I really wished I was back home with my parents, in my own bed so I could go running into their room like I used to when I was a kid. But I can't, not anymore. My boyfriend -well ex cause he's dead now- took care of that.

He went completely insane after I dumped him when I caught him cheating on me. He came to my house, shot my parents and my little brother then beat the crap out of me. All the while he was screaming something about how he _owned_ me and that I wasn't _allowed_ to leave him. He said that if he couldn't have me then no one would… he said he'd kill me first. He tied me up and put me in the trunk of his car, and he drove. I was pretty out of it so I wasn't sure how long I was in there, or where we were going for that matter. All I knew was that it was HOT in the trunk, and that whenever we did stop I was more than likely probably going to die.

He made one stop for gas. At the time I was so terrified that this was it that I almost missed the smell of gasoline. I heard him talking to someone about a shortcut, but before I could wiggle around enough to bang on something to make the other man aware of my presence we were moving again. I screamed my frustration into my gag, he had me trussed up so tight I could no longer feel my hands. I had tried earlier to get to the safety switch on the inside of the trunk to pop it open but my hands were tied to my ankles and I was lying awkwardly half on my back half on my side, so all I could was stare at it with my swollen green eyes. I was completely and utterly helpless.

We drove for a while longer when suddenly I hear a loud bang and the car started swerving all over the road. We flip over a few times and I felt like a piece of clothing in a dryer tumbling around. I hit my head pretty bad, I couldn't focus, everything was fuzzy. I think I heard someone scream, I'm not sure. After a while I heard male voices near the back of the car where I am, then suddenly the trunk lid pops open and I come tumbling out. I managed to see two strange men, then I blacked out.

That was a month ago.

I live with them now, in the test village of Yuma Flats somewhere in New Mexico. I was scared at first, but when a week went by and they didn't kill me, I started to get used to the place. My new family is a little eccentric and more than a little deformed, but I like them. The expression on Papa Jupiter's face when I asked to stay was priceless, Big Mama smiled and welcomed me into the family saying it would do Ruby good to have a sister. Cyst, Goggle, Ruby and Pluto are really nice to me and I get along with them well enough, Big Brain is suspicious of me but I don't mind, I hardly see him. It's Lizard I'm most wary about, he attacked me a few times, but thankfully Pluto came to my rescue every time.

I called him my hero, I think that totally made his day.

You know, its funny that everyone treats him like a child or an moron when in reality he's not stupid at all. He's actually quite intelligent, he just sounds like he must be dumb with his broken speech. I can see how frustrated he gets when he wants to say something but can't get it out, or when his family simply ignores him. It often makes him lose his temper, I can only imagine how hurt and angry he feels.

Anyways, here I am alone, scared, and wishing for my mommy. I was trying to tough it out till the storm blew over, the last thing I wanted was Lizard to find out what I was scared of, I'd never hear the end of it. But as with most things in my life, that plan didn't work out. Wanna know why?

A great big thunderclap so loud that it rattled the _entire house _sounded directly outside my window. It was then that I finally decided that enough was enough and bolted from my room. To hell with acting grown up, I was _not_ sleeping alone tonight. So I ran to the one person who was always there to keep me safe. Pluto. When I got to his room I paused outside the door suddenly nervous. What if he said no? what if he laughed at me? But before I could turn around and head back to my own room another loud thunderclap boomed and I had Pluto's door open then firmly shut behind me, I could feel the wood grain through my thin nightgown as I pressed my back against it.

"Pluto?" I whimpered.

I saw him stir and sit up, he made a questioning noise.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he cocked his head to the side. A flash of lightening lit up the room and I saw his sleepy puzzled expression, it was quite cute, but I couldn't admire it for more than a second because another thunder boomer sounded and I immediately crouched into a tiny little ball, face on my knees and arms over my head. I think I screamed.

"Please Pluto?" I begged, I really _really_ didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Come here" he said.

Those were the two of the most greatest words that I had ever heard in my entire life, I looked up and I saw that he had moved over on his small bed and had lifted the blankets for me to get under with him. And I was in his bed with my face pressed into his chest in a millisecond. I think I heard a small 'oof' from him but I didn't care, I was too thankful that he didn't turn me away.

"Thank you, Pluto" I whispered into his chest, he stroked my long brown hair in reply.

Yet another bout of rumbling caused me to shriek and clutch at Pluto tighter, "Why won't it stop?" even to my own ears I sounded pitiful.

Pluto kept stroking my hair, it would have been soothing if I wasn't so terrified out of my mind. "Molly scared… of …thunda?" I heard him say. I nodded into his chest. "Why?" he asked, "it… jus' noise"

"Big, loud, _scary_ noise." I insisted, I never said my fear was rational.

He was silent for a bit, pondering this. "Scary… like… Pluto?"

I rolled onto my back to look up at him, "I don't find you scary Pluto." and I didn't. Well… not anymore.

That made him roar and snarl down at me and I giggled. I don't think he appreciated my response at his attempt at trying to be intimidating, because it got me tickled. I really shouldn't have told him I was ticklish. I mean really, I can't name one single person who has never taken advantage of this fact. I tried to squirm away from his fingers but he had me pinned down using his greater body mass and one arm. His other hand was ghosting up and down my ribs making me laugh, shriek, and beg for him to stop.

When he did finally stop -and I think the only reason he did was because my increasing volume might wake up the other inhabitants of the house- I looked up at him and tried to catch my breath, I didn't need to see my face to know I was grinning like a fool, and he was smiling down at me too. That moment felt absolutely perfect, I can't describe it. His knuckles brushed against my cheeks gently to wipe away the tears from my earlier bout of crying, then he cupped my face. The way he looked at me I knew without a doubt what was going to happen, and I couldn't bring myself to stop it.

And like in a dream, he slowly bent his head down and kissed me.

It never ceases to amaze me how someone so naturally big and strong and rough could be so incredibly gentle with me, as if I would break if he pressed too hard. And up until that moment I don't think I ever had sexual thoughts concerning Pluto. But when his chapped full lips pressed against mine I couldn't help but react. The gentleness of his mouth moving with mine, the large hand cupping my cheek trembling ever so slightly, how I felt tiny and fragile in comparison to his tall muscular bulk, all of that and more I can't possibly put into words made me ache for him. Burning, pulsing, throbbing with need. Desire.

I wanted him.

My hands trailed up his bare chest, feeling the scarred skin and hard muscle before winding around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hand left my cheek and trailed down my body, squeezing my breast then moving down along my side to my thigh where his hand slipped under the hem of my nightshirt and made its way back up to cup my breast again. He pulled my nightgown over my head and tossed it and my underwear onto the floor. It then came to my attention that his pants were still on and I soon realized that they were in my way.

I tugged at his waistband, "Off. Now" I demanded against his lips. To hell with foreplay, I wanted him inside me so badly I hurt. And in seconds he was naked as well, clothing tossed wherever. Then Pluto was atop me settling between my legs, and in one solid thrust of his hips, he was inside me.

_Oh_.

His movements were long and slow, driving himself inside me as deeply as he could before withdrawing to do it again.

He felt so _good_.

He wasn't one of those fantasy guys, where he's so thick around he'd make a whore feel tight, nor did he hit my cervix at the end of each powerful flex of his hips. But the shape of him…

Oh dear Lord.

His manhood was wickedly curved so that the tip of him pressed against my front wall, rubbing up against that amazingly wondrous spot inside me. Each. And every. Time.

"Pluto, oh god yes!" I cried out, I didn't care who heard me, I just didn't want him to stop. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders like my life depended on it, the change in angle when I moved my legs felt even better and my back arched up. My head fell back against the pillow exposing my neck to Pluto's mouth, and he kissed and bit and sucked until I was sure there would be a mark tomorrow. But I couldn't bring it in myself to care.

"Pluto, harder faster, please." I begged and he obliged, the sound of flesh against flesh became audible beneath my cries of pleasure.

I don't remember what I said exactly, but something along the lines of 'please don't stop', 'you feel so good inside me', with repeated exclamations of 'yes', and 'oh god' thrown in for good measure sounds about right. I was writhing underneath him and he changed his position to hold me still, one hand gripped my hip while he rested his weight onto his other forearm, his breathy grunts of pleasure sounding right next to my ear. His endurance was amazing, I could feel myself being wound tighter and tighter like a spring being compressed as Pluto continued to pound me into the bed. I was so incredibly close to orgasm.

Then suddenly as leaping of a cliff, I came. A wave of heat spread throughout my body as I stiffened with my release. I clung to my lover calling his name, the last syllable being strung out until there was no more breath left within my body. He came with a grunt a moment later, staying atop me for a few minutes while we caught our breaths, his heavy pants blew across my shoulder stirring my hair.

He slid out of me and I protested weakly at the loss of his body within mine, but I was silenced when he rolled onto his back and gathered me into his arms. We lay like that for an undetermined amount of time in the afterglow, small shocks of pleasure occasionally zinging through my body, and Pluto's fingers idly playing with my hair.

I broke the stillness once to express my thoughts and contentment on what just happened between us, uttering only one word.

"Damn." I sighed. This made Pluto huff a tired, quiet laugh and he kissed my lips one last time before sleep claimed us.

And you know what? Neither of us realized that the storm had ended some time ago.

* * *

**Did you like? Want more? **

**Then review and tell me**

**lave ya,**

**Skarlet Rayne**

* * *


End file.
